Love Is A Legendary Weapon
by MayaxZer0Always
Summary: May0! :D Maya x Zer0 forever! XD Told at Zer0's 3rd person POV mostly, but focuses on other Vault Hunters too. ;) Summary: Zer0 has feelings for Maya, but he can't seem to show them to her. - Comment, fave, review, whatever! :D Hope you like it! Dedicated to: Atlasdoo :)
1. How Am I Supposed To Feel?

**Love Is A Legendary Weapon**

* * *

><p><em>I am not in love.Why would an assassin love?/Love is for the weak._

Zer0 was talking to himself again. Again. He couldn't love. No matter what. Assassins **never **love. Yet...he did?

No. That can't be true. Nobody loves. Nobody loves on Pandora. You would have to be psychotic to love.

Yet he was sure he _was _in love.

But she would not notice him. She probably would _never _notice him.

Maya. The Siren. The only Vault Hunter he ever dared to argue with.

He would admit he has kept his eyes on her for...so long. She was different. She was mostly calm. She was actually _always _trying to keep the team's ego in check. Which meant she would beat Axton, their commando, out if it was a competition.

This wouldn't be a laughing matter. It wasn't humorous. This meant he was distracted. Distractions meant death. Yet it was always hard to focus. Especially when he was with her the majority of the time.

One rule he created for himself was to _never _fall in love. No matter where or what occasion. Love is for the weak. And he certainly was not weak.

"Hey, Zer0," Maya called from behind him.

He snapped back to reality. He turned to look at her, not speaking.

"Aren't you going the wrong way? Shouldn't we head over here?" she asked.

_Not what I was wishing for, _he thought. Walking up to her.

She was pointing down towards a bay surrounded by water.

He looked back up, straight ahead towards a tunnel.

"I think it's this way./Last time you lead, we both died./So—" he began.

"Enough with the haiku, Zer0. We have no time for that. All that matters is that we find the skull shiver medicine before the citizens in Overlook die." she interrupted.

"Let me finish next time." he added, following her.

This hadn't been the second or third time they had a disagreement. They had many previous times. This one wasn't too bad. At least not yet.

"Let's just go." she told him, leading the way down the bank.

He remained silent. He wanted to talk with her, but what could they talk about? The only thing they can relate with each other with is that they were both Vault Hunters. How would _that _be an improvement?

"Awfully quiet back there, Zer0." he heard her tell him as she reloaded her SMG.

"Nothing." he lied.

They got the medicine, and left the bank. He continued to follow her, thinking of what to talk about.

_I know I talked to Axton about this 'not understanding women thing' but this is ridiculous, _he thought.

"Come on, Zer0. Get your lazy ass in here." she shouted from the bandit technical.

He looked at her. _That _wasn't funny. "Shut it." he hissed, hopping into the gunner's seat.

He heard her laughing. He felt himself blush a bit. That one laugh—her laugh—had been enough to know he wanted her. The only thing he got so far was that he could be her partner.

_I'm an idiot for liking her. Assassins don't love. So focus!_

"You sure you're okay, Zer0?" she asked, shouting so he could hear her over the engine.

"Yeah." he murmured. He was lying. Lying to Maya.

He would make her his. If one problem didn't stand in his way.

"Fine." he heard her finish, ending their conversation.

That one problem. The stupid problem he had since he was a kid, though he was sure didn't occur until now. He couldn't talk to who he knew he was having feelings for.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: How was this? :) I love how it is so far, even if it sucks to you. So, before I end this A/N, please comment and fave or something. :3 Also, the one ship I LOVE: May0 or Maya x Zer0! :D I'm so random. :3**


	2. Slowly Finding Out

**Chapter 2-Hide**

Zer0 was mentally hating himself. He couldn't fall in love! He wasn't taught to!

"Zer0, you've been staring at the wall, or something, for minutes now. Are you sure you're alright?" Maya asked.

"Fine, Maya." he lied once more.

_Denial, huh? I see how he's playing, _she thought.

She shrugged. "Alright then."

_She's playing something,_ he thought.

* * *

><p>Axton walked into the mission room of the HQ to see that only Zer0 was there. He was staring at the map. Axton assumed that his friend was mentally marking pinpoints to every bandit camp or Hyperion-invaded place to strike.<p>

"Hey, Zer0! What'cha doing?" the Commando asked.

"Trying to find a way to distract myself." Zer0 answered.

Now, Axton was a bit confused.

"What?" he walked over to where his friend stood. "How can you distract yourself with...this?"

"You know Maya, right?" Zer0 answered.

Axton smirked.

"_Oh. _I see. You have a _crush _on Maya, don't you?"

"A what?"

"A crush. It means that you're beginning to like someone, to develop feelings for them. In your case, you're beginning to like her, but you just don't want to admit it."

"I haven't even known what a crush was, Axton."

"Either you're _actually new _to this, or you're playing hard to get."

"How can I be playing? I don't even know if I like her."

Axton frowned.

"Have you ever stared at her?"

"What do you mean?"

_Damn, _Axton thought, _Zer0's a bit clueless about love._

"Have you wanted to just look at her for a long time?"

"Not really."

"Have you wanted to kiss her?"

"No."

"Have you ever grown jealous, or hateful, when someone else looks at her?"

"What do you mean?"

"Do you hate it if someone other than you looks at Maya? Like, Krieg, for instance."

Zer0 stiffened and felt his stomach tighten at the mention of Krieg staring at Maya. "Yes, I hate it."

"Wow. Using hate, that's strong."

"Well?"

"You _are _starting to develop feelings for Maya."

_But I shouldn't. I'm an assassin. Shouldn't I be cold-hearted?_

"I know what you're thinking, Zer0. Not all assassins are cold-hearted." Axton stated.

Zer0 moved over to the balcony. Axton followed him.

Zer0 saw Maya entering the HQ. Thankfully, she was alone.

"I wasn't told to love back on my home planet." Zer0 muttered.

"This is Pandora. Things are different here." Axton stated, hoping his friend would soon understand.

Zer0 saw Axton enter the HQ once more.

"Want me to get Mordecai to help you?" Axton called.

"It's up to you." Zer0 answered.

As soon as he heard Axton leave, he muttered, "I'd probably be gone by then to see if I can change the rules."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry for the long wait for updates! Lot of other stuff came up and all! Thanks for reading and thanks for your patience! :)**


	3. IMPORTANT UPDATE (11 30 2014)

**NOT A CHAPTER BUT AN UPDATE!**

If you couldn't already tell, I know it's been literally forever since I last updated.

To be quite honest, I'm sorry to say, I sorta lost interest in May0 (don't kill me). ;-;

I don't hate the ship, but there aren't enough good stories for the two anymore, so I paused on shipping them. Haven't stopped yet. Just took a pause.

(TBH: I started shipping Krieg x Maya a bit. IDK why.)

I'm also busy on Wattpad, with a lot of Borderlands related stories, and with school (because school sucks) to write. It's mostly school.

So to wrap it up, I'll update this story ASAP. But for now, it's going to be on hold.

So thanks.


	4. Why Axton?

**Chapter 3-Why Axton?**

Zer0 walked back into the Crimson Raiders HQ, expecting everything there to be loud, busy...annoying. And maybe have a slight hint of calmness. That was...one thing he admittedly liked-no, loved-about Maya. She was...always calm. No matter how busy or loud a situation might seem, she always remained calm.

Calm was _exactly _what he got.

He was puzzled. Why was it so calm? Usually, the sounds of Gaige and Axton screaming at each other about who was better-Deathtrap or the Sabre Turret-would echo through the halls. It's be obvious to hear Krieg screaming about a new meat bicycle to Brick and Salvador, who's literally bang their heads against the wall because of it. Then there would be Lilith trying to reason to Mordecai about...who knows what (those two usually had a sort of couple argument kinda thing when it came to them screaming at each other). And of course, Maya would be the one to calmly stand there, waiting for everything to calm down. To think, for a woman who was so beautiful and powerful, she was as calm as a Claptrap was dead (well, shut down). With her around, he actually felt like he could get shit done.

When he entered the main room (that one room with the map and all the monitors because fuck I can't remember what it's called), he saw Axton standing there. A smirk on his face. A flower (that looked _exactly_ liked the one Scooter gave to Laney) in his hand.

"I would say, let's start simple, buuuuuut...I figured my man...robot...er, whatever...should have a more...smooth approach to asking his future lady friend out." Axton muttered, wiggling his eyebrows.

Zer0 shook his head. "No."

Axton pouted. "Aww, c'mon, Zer0! This would be great! Besides, chics dig men who can dance!"

_I doubt Maya would be into that_, Zer0 thought, shaking his head. "I thought women are more interested in combat?"

"No, no no no. Women love a man who can-"

"Be late to his mission?" a voice interrupted.

Zer0 and Axton turned to see Maya standing at the doorway. Gaige was by her side.

"Oooh. Um...hehe. I forgot about that actually." Axton chuckled awkwardly.

"C'mon muscle man." Gaige teased. "Let's see how good your stupid turret can compare to DT."

Almost immediately, Axton snapped up to a straight position. "Oh you're on, kid! My baby can kill way more than DT!"

Gaige laughed maniacally. "We'll see about that!"

Gaige and Axton hopped over the balcony (and almost fell down) and raced towards the Fast Travel Station.

Zer0 realized the situation now. Him, Maya, and that stupid flower Axton placed on the table.

"I swear," Maya sighed, "those two can be a real pain in the ass sometimes. You'd expect Axton, someone who's supposed to be a 'leader' in our group, to be more mature than that."

Zer0 shrugged. "I would expect you/To be the leader of our/Group. You fit the part."

Maya chuckled, a blush rising to her cheeks. "Oh, Zer0. So mysterious and ominous, yet so...polite." she sighed. "I wish there were more people like you around here...around Pandora really."

Zer0 smiled inside, a small wave of heat hitting his face. Why he felt it, he wasn't sure. Yet, he felt slightly confused. "So what are you trying to say?"

Maya looked at him. "I'm saying that...well, if it wasn't obvious before, I...kinda like you."

Zer0 almost wanted to punch the air in triumph. He held back, only nodding his head. "Maybe...er..."

As soon as Maya was about to say something, Lilith and Mordecai came storming in. The were screaming at each other about...this time, rocket launchers, despite neither of them using one. Maya was mentally fuming, but looked at Zer0 and smiled. That beautiful smile almost made his stomach leap up to his chest.

"I'll talk to you tonight, Zer0." she whispered, leaving the room. Her smile...the sight of it...was still engraved perfectly into his vision.

Zer0 turned now to Lilith and Mordecai, who were still arguing. He walked out to the balcony, leaning against the wall beside the doorway. If there were a few things he wanted to do now, it was to stab Lilith and Mordecai...and to kiss Maya. He sighed, a small smile making it's way to his lips-he'd have his chance soon.

**A/N: Here you are. The update like you all requested. Because every single fucking one of you wanted it. BUT I LOVE YOU! :D Now, prior to that one update thing, yes, I still like Kraya-BUT THAT SHOULDN'T MAKE YOU JUDGE ME DIFFERENTLY! IT'S WRONG TO JUDGE SOMEONE BECAUSE OF A FUCKING SHIP! HELLLL, I'm perfectly cool if you don't ship it, but MULTISHIPPING FOR THE WIN! There's nothing wrong with having two dicks in...uuuuuuum...nevermind. Anywayyys, you guys all wanted an update and it's been forever since I wrote something May0. It's late and I'm waaaay too lazy to go through this and search for any errors. So you're reading it raw, but it should make sense. Thanks for all the support (except for any asshats who said they don't admire me anymore because of a ship-what the hell's that all about?!), and love you (even if you don't admire me for some odd reason)! :D**

**Also, I'm curious as to whether or not you guys would want any smut or anything. Course, I specialize in writing yaoi smut, straight smut, and...this isn't something to be proud of. Uuuum, but yeah. Just wondering-because there's a lot of people on Wattpad who like my smutty writing (WHY THE HELL AM I PROUD OF THIS?!) and I'm curious as to whether or not you guys would actually want any. Because the two communities are quite different. So yeah, smut or not? That sounds so ridiculously kinky. XD**

**Aaaand sorry if this chapter's shorter than the others or seems shorter. I didn't anticipate for it to happen. It just does. :P Also, the title is what it is because Axton's amazing. XD Aaaand he ditched Zer0. Perfect right? Your wingman just ditches you to go to a competition?! **


End file.
